geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hormones Series Lost Episode Thailand Drama
GTH is a remembered piece of history. Back then in 2015 The thirteen Hormones The Final Season shorts made by the GTH director Kriangkrai Vachiratamporn are infamous for their poor quality and rather and dark evil disturbing nature, featuring bad words done sound effects and Thailand Drama and having and bad words a more realistic feel to the violence. and No Happy Ending In Evil Ending Some have speculated that Kriangkrai Vachiratamporn dark evil the concept behind Hormones The Final Season and was pressured into making them, and wanted to make the people who watched his take on it feel bad for liking the concept. What many people don't know is that Kriangrai was originally signed on to make more than The thirteen episodes the public has access to. Desperate to get out of his contract, Kriangkrai made one more Hormones The Series short that few have ever seen. In SNUFF Film The short was called "Hormones Basement." It opened with First in a typical First house. His Father Glasses was the Evil angry guy Beer alcohol drink from other Kriangkrai shorts.Father seemed even angrier than in his other appearances; the Alcohol scene is him stomping on kick and punch my face First in a very realistic real SNUFF Film and painful looking way because First is play phone sit down Looking by the basement Father yells at First's to never go down there. First's is clearly terrified and runs away to another room. Our view stays in the room by the basement door and we see First's older brother hoodie come out of Door hole. He looks truly grotesque, far more off-model than in the other Krangkrai shorts. He gets an evil look on his face and follows younger brother First's into the next Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that after it cut to house and that was it. When Charlie Sheen was reviewing Thailand Drama to be put in the complete series, he decided it was too Evil to be on the Netflix This happened for about 30 seconds, and whatever was in that remaining 30 seconds The next few minutes are fairly formulaic. thief my phone first's Firstto trick First's into chasing him to the basement door a few times, but each time Father catches First he inflicts a painful looking injury on him, which stay with First even after the scene ends. After three beatings, First is bruised all over, in no fake bleeding in real bleeding in a few places, and limping on a broken leg and broken nose and beeding eye and beeding mouth Real SNUFF Film After this, First's starts to literally beg First's older brother him any more; he's talking, but he's crying and mumbling and bad words, and you can tell what he's doing by his Bad Words . First Brother just laughs at h im and pushes him back to the basement door. Father catches First's again and goes ballistic home get out. The camera zooms in on his face scary crying and unhappy Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder- it changes color and distorts as he father yells at My Mother in a much louder voice than any other sound in the Thailand Drama In No Happy Ending No Good Ending In Evil Ending. I can't post most of what he said on here, but it's definitely vicious and furious. It seems like First Brother has finally decided to take pity on First, though. First Brother picks up a Chainsaw that was lying around and stabs Father in the leg, quite Gore graphically.Real SNUFF Film First opens the basement door and they carry Father body down the stairs. There are dozens of other bodies down there, decaying and showing signs of their violent deaths. First Brother and First shake hands and it seems like they've triumphed over the serial killer... But First older brother gets an evil look in his face again and First says, in that ghostly, deep voice... "DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT!" AND JOKE EVIL DEAD HELL SIN GO HELL LAW OF KARMA First older brother stabs First, killing him, and throws his body into the pile. The last shot is First Brother putting up a ‘For Sale’ sign on the yard of the house, laughing, clearly planning to do it all again. Category:GTH Category:Thailand Category:Drama Category:Lost Episodes Category:SNUFF Film Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:For Michael Leroi